Carmilla
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: "Invirtiéndose los papeles me reza maldiciones al tímpano y se arrodilla frente a mí. Clama que antes que ser nadie soy suyo". — Kaneki/Rize.


**Renuncia:** todo de Sui Ishida.

 **Prompt:** 008\. Estaba bien muerto [Tabla "Corazón Delator"; minutitos]

Para **Binge Eater** , que seguro todo lo que escriba de la pairing será para ella /inserte un kokoro.

* * *

 **L** as lápidas de cal que se esconden tras los labios de Rize-san son preciosas y están aseadas, así ella esté masticando un hígado y creando un camino con las arterias en el suelo (para que yo la encuentre con más facilidad y sin preámbulos). Y tiene estos ojos, sabes, unos zafiros fundidos de carmín que resplandecen en la quietud de la noche, ojos que te comen con dulzura y esmero y no se apartan de ti hasta que ella termina porque es de buena educación y Rize-san es una dama y no va a ser descortés, de ningún modo.

Su cabello es blando y largo y se me escurre entre los meñiques, con la correcta luz iluminándonos parece un río de veneno aunque es violeta y es tan, tan, tan suave. Me ruje el estómago ante la idea de tragármelo —y que me acaricie desde una habitación sin paredes—. Hebra por hebra descendiendo en mi garganta.

Es posible que Rize-san esté al tanto y por ello, pintoresca, lo sacuda frente a mí. Este me golpea de lleno en el rostro y su aroma es más intenso y resulta cruel.

— Rize-san, deja de jugar conmigo.

Y su boca, oh, es templada, con piel de páginas de libros, que conoce muchas historias y palabras. Sonríe y gruñe y blasfema y devora y ama con ésta boca. Y me besa mucho, entre coros de carcajadas trágicas y perversas que se confunden entre sí —algunas son mías, otras, de la desesperación—.

Regala un beso cándido en mis pupilas dispares, en la mejilla, en la nariz, en mis labios inquietos, en el cuello, más abajo, en el estómago y entonces (se detiene) saca las uñas y hurga dentro, ociosa. Allí se encuentra lo importante de verdad.

Porque Rize-san me vuelve terrible y sé plenamente que ella es una ninfa-diosa del desastre, pero cuando me escarba los pulmones y les infunde dolor-oxígeno, y cuando se lleva mis latidos, que se aceleran desbocados, a su caja torácica, rinde culto a mi cuerpo y aflicción. Invirtiéndose los papeles me reza maldiciones al tímpano y se arrodilla frente a mí y me clama que antes que ser nadie soy suyo.

(Y no lo merezco, no lo merezco, no lo merezco).

— Siempre tan noble, Kaneki-kun.

 _¿En serio lo soy?_

Ella me emponzoña, ella me purifica; yo la detesto, yo la quiero.

Es el hecho de que jamás me va a abandonar como hizo mi madre —Rize-san…, _mamá_ , sostenme firme cuando caiga—; que sus pechos son igual de cálidos y encajo en estos a la perfección; que es tibia y me contagia avidez por medio de sus venas que palpitan y me envuelven asfixiantes, cual víbora desdeñosa; a su lado aspiro a no convertirme en alguien débil y mediocre, Rize-san me hace fuerte (vulnerable). Y para mí, un cero a la izquierda, que alguien tan omnipotente como ella me adore con fervor —come, come, come ( _cómeme a mí_ ), Kaneki-kun— vale demasiado.

La veo tirada en las baldosas congeladas del piso, ese que se ubica en mi subconsciente, balbuceándome un rosario, y se me clavan las estacas de la culpa (y algo similar a un kagune rinkaku, removiéndome con gentileza). Probablemente son sus zapatos. Resuenan en el mármol, _taptaptap_. Un ritmo inocente. Sólo un _taptaptap_. Zapatos altos, de tacón, que bailan a la cadencia de la penuria en una constante y me embriagan con el ruido.

Así que me inclino y la levanto y le suplico que me conceda el martirio de alabarla como se debe, prometo hacerlo bien y no defraudarla, enterrando la cara en sus faldas larguísimas que esconden unas piernas todavía más interminables.

Rize-san me pasa una mano por el pelo como sospesándolo, afectuosa, con la sorna impresa en su tacto, y yo gimo un poco, sintiéndome mal de inmediato por no pedirle permiso.

— Tan noble y tan devoto y tan delicioso —murmura más para sí misma.

Me pone a su altura y me abraza y me lacera, arrancando tiras de carne sin piedad. Súbitamente se detiene en mi torso y toca ahí, ese órgano que está de adorno, pues el real se lo di a ella hacía bastante.

«Me pertenece, me pertenece, me pertenece, me pertenece, me pertenece, todo en ti me pertenece», aúllan sus dedos. Prosigue con sus atenciones, rasgando, despedazando, entre tarareos entusiastas. Un arrullo de violencia.

Se alimenta de mi fidelidad y en el instante en que me —des—compongo, con mis brazos inertes a cada extremo, que gotean una tintura bermellón, frena. Admirando su obra.

Por supuesto mi alma está más triturada que todo lo demás.

Y se me escapa una risa atroz, una lágrima impía, otra risa, otra lágrima, otra risa, otra lágrima. Se atropellan y se mezclan y pronto estoy sollozando en éxtasis y riendo con abatimiento y me percibo como un asco, aunque jamás he estado mejor.

(Nunca lo estaré).

— Kaneki-kun —nos desplomamos y me coloca con docilidad en su regazo— no quiero hacerte daño. (Pero te ves tan lindo cuando lloras) —admite. La respiro, su aroma caótico de imposibilidades, sin contestar.

Rize-san nació en una carnicería, en cierto sentido, yo igual.

(— Podemos pudrirnos juntos, ¿no te parece?

Ven, te convido de mi almuerzo recién preparado. Ven, si te apetece ser más infantil saltemos la reata con estas tripas. Soy la glotona, la Cabra Negra, la reina inamovible, y tú eres mi última cena, mi legado, mi peón tuerto que aspira a rey. Por eso ven y no me saques de la deshonra, Kaneki-kun, mancíllate conmigo).

Titubeo ante —la tentación de— su sugerencia. Y ella _lo sabe_ , más aún, ella sabe que la deseo.

Y me provoca y resulta muy sencillo ser yo el intruso en su tez, escudriñándola con los dientes. Recostados en un jardín de cadáveres que germina de la semilla del pecado, con nuestros huesos expuestos, mi piel y su piel se rozan y se derraman. Quedo encima, asiéndola de las muñecas.

— Rize-san —la llamo entre gimoteos— no quiero consumirte. (Pero te ves tan bella cuando eres mía) —y me sonríe con encanto. Entona canciones con sus garras y me arrulla con estas cuando yo ¿qué hago yo?

Tú, yo, él

Estás, estoy, está

Atesorándola, poseyéndola, desmenuzándola, hiriéndola, glorificándola.

Me hundo más profundo en su persona y se arquea.

— _Ah_ , Kaneki-kun, eres tan buen niño.

Entonces el escote del vestido se deshace, y sin inhibiciones ni vergüenzas me amamanta (con su sangre). La degusto como al café, amarga, sin azúcar. Y con cada segundo en que me corrompe a su vez llego a una conclusión muy obvia.

«Rize-san, prolongas tu inmortalidad con el elixir de vino tinto, virgen y joven; Rize-san, te amo como a una Condesa —Sangrienta—; Rize-san, tu nombre perdido es Erzsébet Báthory, _Rize-san_ …».

(No te lo diré, pero añoro todo lo que hay en mí que eres tú).

«… no es que tenga hambre de amor,

tengo hambre de ti».


End file.
